Sodor High Dance
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: The school year is almost over and Sodor High is having a end of the year dance. Will Thomas be able to get the courage to ask Lady out or will another student beat him to it.


"And that is how King Godred lost his crown," the teacher said, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Remember to read chapter six for Monday's quiz." Students walked down the halls to their lockers, getting all their stuff before the bus left. The only student left in the was a young teen with black hair, blue shirt, and black shorts and sneakers. On his shirt was a yellow number one on his right sleeve.

The boy's name is Thomas. He began to attend Sodor High during the sophomore year of his high school. Now he was a senior getting ready to graduate in nine months. For years, he had been waiting for this moment and soon he would be off to Sodor University with all but a few of his friends.

Two of his friends would be going out of the country to attend college, meaning that they wouldn't see everyone except when they were home for the holidays, but they would always keep up with everyone.

As Thomas walked onto the bus after getting everything he needed for the weekend, he sat down to his best friend, Percy. Percy wore a green shirt with the number six on his sleeve.

"Hi, Thomas," Percy greeted.

"Hello, Percy," Thomas greeted back. "You ready for the weekend?"

"Not really," Percy replied. "That quiz Monday really makes the weekend boring. Do we really have to have a quiz on the day we come back from our two day breaks?"

"We usually do," another voice answered. Thomas and Percy turned to their left to see one of their friends sitting across the aisle. He wore a brown shirt with the number seven on the back. The boy's name was Toby, one of Thomas's friends that was leaving the country to go to college.

Toby and his girlfriend, Mavis, had been accepted into the University of Munich. There, they would be studying Geosciences and Business Administration, as both were planning on running the Sodor Quarry one day.

"It happens a lot of times," Toby continued. "Even more since it's our last year here at Sodor High before leaving for college."

"Well," Percy interrupted. "Those of us that are going to college. The American exchange students will be going home and getting jobs with the different railroads."

"All but one is getting a job for the railroads," Toby continued. "One of them is going to be helping out at Promontory Point, Utah running the Union Pacific 119."

"Like that old steam train will be around much longer," an oily voice said from a few seats behind them. They turned and saw another senior in all black. The boy's name was Diesel.

"They'll scrap that one just like they did the original," he continued. "Not even those steam engines that are used for museums are important anymore."

"I beg to differ," another voice said, keeping Diesel from going further. All four turned and saw the four American exchange students in the seats behind them. These four were Daniel, Jamie, Alvin, and Matt, who went by the nickname of Darth for his love of Star Wars. The voice had come from Daniel, who was sitting next to Jamie to keep him from slugging Alvin from a few earlier attempts at flirting with his girlfriend. Darth was with Alvin, scolding him when they overheard what Diesel was saying.

"Is there something wrong with the replica of one of the Union Pacific's most famous engines?" Alvin asked, defending his favorite railroad. The only time all four of them would agree on anything would be when anyone insulted an American Railroad's engines or against Diesel when he would insult one of them or another student.

Diesel just walked over to Darth looking smug.

"I said that the engine you'll be driving will be scrapped before it even goes out on the tracks anymore this year," Diesel started laughing but he soon regretted it. He found himself getting punched in the stomach and chopped on the back of the neck, knocking him out for the rest of the trip.

"Next time don't insult someone who knows how to kick your butt," Darth said, sitting back down as nothing had happened. "Now, Alvin, what have we learned about flirting with another person's girlfriend?" As he asked this, his eyes began to turn yellow, another reason which earned him the nickname of Darth.

"Don't do it," Alvin mumbled. He glared at Daniel across with aisle, only to have Jamie and Daniel glare back.

"So," Darth began. "Which railroad to do you all plan on working at when you get back from college?" Everyone at Sodor High always wanted to work for the railroads when they got back, so it was common to ask.

"We're not fully sure," Thomas replied.

"Well I know which one I'll be working for," a sweet female voice said from the seat in front of Thomas. Thomas looked over and saw another one of his best friends, Lady. Lady was the most beautiful girl in school which meant every guy was after her, including Thomas. The only ones that didn't pursue her were Toby, Daniel, Jamie, and Darth, as all of them had girlfriends. Jamie was currently seeing the exchange student from India, Ashima. Daniel was dating Caitlin, who agreed to move to America after college was over to be with him. Darth's girlfriend was back in America and was unable to be there with him.

"I'm going to work for the Ffarquhar Branch Line. It always has the great scenery." Lady wasn't lying. It had some of the best scenery on the island, but her main reason was that it was near where Thomas lived. Lady had been crushing on Thomas ever since he helped her from getting mugged by a man only known as Diesel 10. By now, both crushes had turned to love, but both were afraid of rejection so they kept it quiet.

The bus stopped and everyone got off, Darth and Jamie keeping Alvin and Daniel away from each other the best they could.

"You all hear about the dance?" Percy asked.

"Yep," Jamie replied. "Can't wait to bust some moves."

"Time to show everyone I can dance," Darth agreed. "I may not look it, but I can dance if given the chance."

"I think another issue is who are we going to take to the dance," Toby reminded them. "Some of us have someone, but the others need someone."

"I'll go alone for this one," Darth answered. "More time to relax and hopefully not have to deal with these two for one night." He finished, pointing to Daniel and Alvin. The American students turned left, continuing their trek to the apartment complex they were staying in. Toby was getting ready to walk off when he was jumped from behind.

"Hi my teddy bear," the voice said. Toby turned and saw his girlfriend, Mavis. She was wearing a black tank top and yellow shorts. He black hair shone brightly in the sun. "You ready to go?" The two of them had agreed to head to her place to get ready for a major test coming up in Science class.

"Of course," Toby replied. They soon left, leaving Percy, Thomas, and Lady.

"See you all tomorrow," Percy said as he went home to get ready for an English test.

Thomas and Lady began the trek to Lady's house, Thomas making good on a promise he made to Lady's father.

"So," Lady began. "Got anyone in mind to go with you to the dance?"

"Not yet," Thomas replied as they reached the crosswalk.

"I thought you had a girlfriend," Lady teased, referring to the new girl, Rosie.

"Nope," Thomas simply replied. They crossed the road and walked another block to their destination.

"Hope you find someone soon," Lady told him. She then did something Thomas didn't expect and kissed him right on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." With that, Lady walked to the door, but not before looking back at Thomas. As soon as she was inside, Thomas began walking home, thinking to himself.

'Maybe this dance will turn out good.'


End file.
